rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark twisted love of three: Insest RP
An Insest love between me and Sovash. This is about the Dark storm's children, and the main three that will be looked at is Nero Darkenson, Hanail and Janile Darkensons; The oldest brother and the twin sisters ^^; Yes a three way, or really two loving one person |3 Characters *Hanail and Janile Darkensons{Y-Tiger} *Nero Darkenson {S100} Ch.1: The normal life style, or is it really? *Out wherever Dark Storm and Ebony had picked to settle for a home, The twins were outside just chatting since they had nothing to do.* Hanail: You think Older brother would play with us? Janile:I doubt it sis, he never does.*she grunted in her normal emotionless reply.* He is too bust simple cutting away at wood... Hanail:*she frowns when Janile said that*Mm... Somehow we got to get Brother to do ''something ''with us at lest. Janile:*glance to Hanail*sis, what are you thinking about? Hanail:*blushes a tiny bit*N-Nothing! I was trying to think of what we can do to get Older brother to play with us, or just simple be around us for maybe a day. Janile:*she sighs*He won't drop training for us, sis. You know that as well as I do. Hanail:*she frowns, glancing to where the training grounds would be*... Nero: *sparing with Froy outside* Your getting good. *sweating a lot* Froy: Nero! *pouts* Why won't you use your powers? *Froy floating in the air using his massive amounts of dark energy* Nero: Because I need to rely without it sometimes. *charges agin keeping up with his little brother without using his powers and blind folding his left eye* Hey, where are your sisters? *Stops sparing* Froy: *stops fighting and runs to Nero* I don't know. *smiles and hugs his older brother...but then a dark pulse shoots from Froy's quills and hist Nero in the face* BIG BROTHER!!! Hanail:*she gasped*Big Brother!! Janile:*Her fur tenses.*!!! Hanail and Janile:*They both starts running to the screen.* Hanail:B-Big brother? *she was highly worry for Nero.* Janile:*Tenses, going to Froy*Froy, are you okay?*she needed to make sure Froy wasn't harmed also, before glancing to Nero. this was one of the rare moments she shown any small emotions.* Nero: *gets up and spits out blood* Man. Looks like I let my guard down. *pats Froy's head* Froy: *crying* I-I-I Di-Didn't Mean I-I-It! *cries and cries* Nero: *smiles patting his head* I know. Hanail:*looking at Nero, worry.*Y-Your going to be alright, right big brother? Janile:*Comforting Froy, even through she is pretty emotionless, Hanail's emotions is used to comfort Froy* Nero: Yea, I'll be alright. *pats her head* But Froy. You can't control your powers when mom and dad aren't around. *sighs* So I'll take you to mom and dad in Vexian city tomorrow. They'll bee there for about 3 months due to a meeting so it's best I take you there. Froy: *sniffles but buts on a smiles* O-Ok. Hanail:*she was blushing a tiny bit, but only Janile notice. Hanail was trying to think of how she could have Nero pay more attention to her while Froy was away with mother and father* Janile:*Has let go of Froy as she sees he is in a happy mood now, before looking to Hanail*...?...Mm... Nero: *picks up Froy piggy back style-* I'll be back soon so don't worry *a few hours later Nero: *back from dropping off Froy* That took a bit longer than I thought. *sighs and sits on the couch* Janile:*Seem to be chilling out next to a wall*That is because Vexian City is longer, and you were carrying younger brother. *she glance to the kitchen.*Mmm... I believe Hanail will be making you something due to your long travel to Vexian city and back... If you are fine with that, of course. *she closes her eyes.* Nero: *yawns and lays back* Ok. Janile:*she was thinking*I am wondering what Hanail is thinking... Lately I haven't been able to read her mind.... Nero: that's what's been bothering you? She's been acting a bit....clingy lately more than usual. *takes the bandana off his eye that's yellow* It's a good thing I wasn't hit in this eye. Things would have gotten worse. *looks serious* Janile:Yes, she appear so but she really just want to spend time with you. Also, that is very true. Nero: *sighs* Yea. That's true. But I'm not a brother like Theroy who can smother his sister in love so thick a bitter knife can cut through it. *stands up and looks at Janile* I'm just not that type of person but I do care for you two and your brother the best way I can. *smiles a bit but even that's hard for Nero* I'll be upstairs taking a shower. I stink from practice. Janile:*she sighs*That is very hard for you and I to show much emotions, I take the harder part of it.*she slightly narrowed her eyes*Hanail would do anything, even if I try to tell her it is useless... *she glance away.*Hanail is just an emotional person... Nero: *smiles a bit* True. But I like both of you just the way you are. *pats her head* We may be known as emotionless but that's just how we live and it's not all true. *walks down the hallway to the bathroom* Janile:*she sighs* Hanail:*Walks out, but frowns*Janile, Where is Nero!? Janile:Taking a shower. Hanail:Oh... Nero: *in the shower* Mmm. *washes his hair* I hope mom, Froy and dad are having a good time in Vexia...*grabs his towel and dries off* Hanail:*she has set the food down that was on a tray at the table so Nero could see it. She leaves to her room.* Janile:*she was still in the room, thinking.* Nero: *changes his clothes and heads to the table and see his tray and smile* Thank you Hanail. *finishes his food and walks outside and meditates ontop of the roof* Janile:*she sighs, telling Hanail that Nero ate the food* Hanail:*staying in her room, sighing softly to herself.* Nero: *sits meditating as dark flames appear around him; his left eye shines as bright as the moon* Mmmm. I wonder if both of them are asleep? Janile:*she was noted having left to the training area and was practicing, but no signs of Hanail* Nero: *sees Janile and jumps off the roof and walks to her* Wanna sparing partner? *smiles a bit* Janile:*she looks to him*I believe that is okay, for you to spar with me is rare. Nero: *chuckles to himself* That is true. I'm not the best at family training unless it's to improve Froy's life. *takes out his special knives with a chain on them and at the end a metal ball* But I can't resist a spar, you should know that. Janile:True, but Hanail can not spar due to her weak figure...*A Shadow chain appear that is likes Ebony's chain* Nero: Yes, but she's special in her own way *lunges forward and swings his arm with the knife! trying to send the metal ball at the end at her* Janile:*She bounces the ball.with the dark chain as to snap towards him.*Yes... But, due to her powers that are not the same as mine, she doesn't spar... Nero: That's true, but not all of our powers are the same which makes us useful in different categories *uses his knife to hook the chain and grab her closer* Janile:*Her right eye glows as she suddenly flew over him, the chain pulling free of the knife.* Nero: *throws his knife in her direction and hooks her* Too slow little sis. *pulls her down* Janile:*She lands on her feet and grabs the chain before pulling it quickly* Hanail:*Watching from her window.* Nero: *gets pulled by her but grabs her and pins her down with his knife at her throat* I win sis. Janile:You don't seem to notice how much I held back. *narrowed her eyes.* Nero: *gets up and helps her up* I noticed. *his left eye glows* I can see almost everything with my left eye. *smiles a bit* But i do admit you and your sister together can take me down...and Froy going berserk is a different story Janile: That is simple because me and my sister use each others abilities in formations, chaining it up so no one can simple guess. Nero: Thats why I never try and fight you two at the same time. *pats her head* I'll check on your twin. I could seance she was watching our sparing practice. *walks towards the house* Hanail:*She stays in her bed, wrapped in blankets as her thoughts just wonder her head*... Nero: *walks into her room and sits in a chair* Hanail...you ok? I seance you were watching our battle. Hanail:*Hugging the blanket*I just feel a bit left out... Nero: *feels a bit sorry* Im sorry you feel left out. *pats her head* Hanail:*blushes a tiny bit*... Nero: *smiles a bit* Next time I'll do something with you ok? *smiles and loos at her more closely* Hanail, you look a bit red. Do you have a fever? Hanail:N-No, I should be fine.*trying to hide her blush.* Nero: *checks her temperature by putting his forehead on hers* You don't have a fever but your red..mmm...*looks puzzled* Hanail:*she blushes a tiny bit.* Nero: *looks puzzled* You ok Hanail? *gets closer* Hanail:*Blushing bright red at how close he was*U-Um... Nero: *sighs and gets up* Your not sick so i don't know whats wrong. *scratches his head and sists down* Hanail:*she had a sweatdrop*M-Maybe it was just a really quick fever, U-Um. Nero: *smiles a bit* Well ok. If you need anything then get me. Im the oldest and im incharge of you two. *blushes a bit* Its my deuty to protect you two... Hanail:*she noticed the blush*D-Did the fever jump to you, older brother!? Nero: *smiles* No. *chuckels a bit and gets up walking tothe door* Hanail:*she blushes a tiny bit, staying quiet.* Nero: *smiles a bit* Goodnight Hanail. *leaves the room* I better check on Janile before i go to bed... Hanail:*she sighs sadly in her room, very quiet as she just lay in the bed*... Janile:*Practicing her melee hand-to-hand attacks outside.*... Nero: *walks outside and sees her* Hey, Janile, Its late so lets get some sleep. Janile:*she doesn't stop*I am not tired, so go to sleep. I will later retire to bed when I feel it is fit. Nero: *looks a bit annoyed and walks over and flicks her in the head in a brotherly loving fashion* Go to bed. Its late and I wanna make sure you and Hanail will be safe. *pats her head* Janile:I understand you want to act like an older brother as much as you can, but Nero, There is a flaw in your way.*she stated rather boldly.* Me and Hanail are no longer as young as you once have to protect us. I am training so you don't need to worry about me. Worry about Hanail instead. Nero: *looks a bit ticked but calms himself down* Fine then. *walks back annoyed* Just remember *his left eye glows yellow* I see everything....*walks back inside and goes to his room* Janile:Hmph... Makes me wonder if you even understand sister's emotions...*she goes back to fighting Hand-to-Hand on the dummy.* Nero: *can't go to sleep* Mmmm...*sighs* I was an ass back there...*gets up* I stink from fighting JJanile. I cheack up on Hanail and then take a bath...*his eye won't stop glowing* Janile:*finished praticing and getting a drink before planing to take a shower after eating a snack and drinking water.*Mm... Hanail:*Couldn't sleep and was just brushing her hair at the mirror, her hair really long and slightly curl at the bottom, her hair was even longer than Janile and wasn't in its normal ponytail. She was in a bra and panties since she couldn't be comfortable sleeping in anything else.* Nero: *eneters her room* Hey its me agai- *sees her in her underwear and turns bright red* S-S-S-Sorry! *turns around real quick but runs tinto the door and falls own* Hanail:*she gasped quickly, about to grab something to cover her but ignores that thought and goes to him, trying to make her hair cover her.*O-Older Brother!? Nero: *holds his head* Damn that hurt. *looks up at her and turns red again and looks the other way* Hanail:*she sniffles a little, tears were noticeable dropping near him.*I-I am so sorry! Nero: Dont cry. *tries to comfort her* It was my fault so please don't shed tears. *holds her and blushes a bit, trying to hide it* Hanail:*she sniffles, leaning into him*B-But, due to me not kn-knowing you h-hurt yourself. Nero: *smiles a bit and pats her head* I told you its ok. *tries to get up but trips due to him being a bit dizzy from the blow and falls ontop of her* S-S-S-Sorry!! *blushes bright red* Hanail:*She blushes bright red as well, her heart racing.*I-I-It-It's A-Al-Alr-Alright B-Br-Brother! Nero: *blshes bright red* S-Sorry!! *he starts to get hard blow his belt* I-I Better go Hanail:*Blushes red*U-Um, S-Su-Sure. Nero: *tries to get up but is still too dizzy and falls back down, this time he accidentaly kisses her and his boner rubs against her panties* S-S-SORRY! *turns red like a tomato* Hanail:*she blushes extremely red, panting softly and not noticeable.*M-Maybe yo-you shouldn't tr-try to sta-stand up an-anymore b-big Br-brother! Nero: B-But I need to. *tries again but once again kisse her and his boner rubs against her pantis more and rougher* Hanail:Mm!*she blushes extremely red, her body slightly shivers as she felt her pussy become a little wet from the rubs.* Nero: *un-intentionaly rubs faster as he tries more times to get up* If this keep going on I won't be able to hold myself back from this! *he thought to himself in worry* Hanail:*She starts panting heavily, blushing extremely as her pussy is extremely wet now from all the rubbing.*M-Mm! Nero: *too far gone and his instincts take over as he grabs her breasts and whispers in her ear* H-Hanail, I can't stop myself anymore. *blushes bright red* Hanail:*she gasps sharply from the sudden grab, blushing extremely red*B-Big Brother. Nero: *pants harder and whispers in her ear* Do you want me to continue~? Hanail:*she blushes, but nods.*Y-Yes~*Her body was well ready for him, so she couldn't deny.* Nero: *kisses her lustfully as he takes off his pants* I cant hold back anymore~ Hanail:*She blushes extremely red, kissing Nero in return*M-Mm~ Y-You know Ja-Janile wil-will join us-us, Ri-Right, B-Big Brother~? Nero: Mmm~ *kisses down her neck* W-What do you mean by t-that? *he pants hard as he grabs her breasts* Hanail:*she pants, blushing*That sh-she will be-be joi-joining us b-becau-because yo-you and I-I are lo-loving each ot-other~. A-Aa~ Nero: *sucks on her neck as he unstraps her braw and squesses her breasts* H-How if she's not here~? Hanail:Aa~ T-There isn't a 'if she is not here' A-Aaa~ Sh-She asked me-me a promise and th-that was sh-she would lo-love who-whoever I-I love~ Mmm~ *hugging him extremely close.*D-Do you no-not want her to-to join us-us~? Nero: *not thinking strait as he is too far gone* Y-Yes~ Mmm~ *licks her neck and pulls down her panties* Hanail:A-Aaa~ *Not able to think any more as she moans, her pussy is extremely wet and begging for him* Nero: *emedially thrusts into her wet pussy* M-Mmm~ *thrusts faster as he grabs he waist* Y-Your so wet~ Hanail:Aaa~ N-Nero~! O-Oooh~! *Moaning loudly, gripping tightly on him.* Janile:*Ended up watching the screen, completely naked since she didn't get any clothes for herself and seeing this*... This isn't really a spot to be fucking each other...*She was pretty sure they wouldn't hear her.* Nero: *fucks her faser as he holds onto her waist harder* H-Hanail~! *pants harder as he enters her deeper* Hanail:*Moans loudly, hugging close to him as her huge breasts press against his chest.*N-Ne-Nero~! Janile:*Her right eye glows a bit, blushing a tiny bit at the suddenly feeling that shocked her body from trying to speak to her sister*Ooh... They're so into it...~...*she pants a little.* Nero: *kisses her deeply as he enters her deeper and faster* Mmm~ H-Hanail~ *sucks on her tongue as he rams her deeper inside her* Hanail:*She moans and kisses Nero out of pure pleasure*N-Nero~! Category:Sovash stuff Category:Baine's belongings Category:RP Category:Roleplay Category:Role Play Category:Insest Category:Non-Cannon Category:Mess Up RP